prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 43 (Sub), 35 (Dub)
Return to Episode 42 (Sub), 34 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 44 (Sub), 36 (Dub) Japanese title: “Reika’s Path! I am Studying Abroad!!” English title: “Abroad Decision” 6 more episodes, 3 more bad ticks, 2 more good ticks, and 3 more Décors/Charms! If that weren’t enough cause for excitement, Beauty/Breeze is fighting Joker/Rascal today! And if that weren’t enough, AzenZone has included this episode in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUzmGBYEczU his list of the top 8 insert songs in Pretty Cure]. Will it live up to his designation? Will the dub ruin it? Will the dub ruin the whole episode? Let’s find out! Like the past three episodes, this one starts with its focus character inner-monologuing. Due to a lot of Japanese text Saban was too lazy to edit, the first part of this scene is cut. 43 01 cut text 1.png|Reika: "My name is Aoki Reika." 43 02 cut text 2.png|Reika: "I am this school's student council president." 43 03 cut text 3.png The dub replaces the missing shots with an establishing shot of the school. 43 04 added school.png|Chloe: "I used to worry that I'd taken on too many responsibilities..." Reika tells the audience her name, says that she’s the student council president, and states that doing well in studies, ascertaining her goals, and finishing what she’s started is her path. (Amusingly, the sub misspells “ascertain” as “acertain”. However, this is only one typo compared to the several that are in this sub/dub comparison, so I’m just being a hypocrite here.) Chloe says that she used to feel like she was doing too much, but she now feels that she has a good balance. Then, the teacher runs down the hallway and calls out to Reika/Chloe. Reika’s teacher says that she’s eligible for a year-long study-abroad opportunity in Great Britain, while Chloe’s teacher is vague and says Chloe needs to pack so she can go away for a year. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut to school. In the sub, the scene starts with Yayoi asking if the program the teacher mentioned was the one that chooses the smartest students in the entire nation, and the teacher responding that Yayoi’s correct and Reika is Japan’s representative. In the dub, Lily doesn’t speak and the teacher announces to the whole class that Chloe was accepted for a very selective program to study abroad in London. Miyuki/Emily is confused, and Reika/Chloe tells her that she applied earlier. Reika says she applied as a first-year (the Japanese equivalent of a seventh grader), while Chloe says that she almost forgot she’d applied because it was so long ago. In the sub, Yayoi asks when Reika will be leaving, while Lily asks if Chloe will really be gone for an entire year. The teacher says that Reika/Chloe will be leaving in a month. Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily become sad when they realize this, and Reika/Chloe looks guilty. Looks like this will be following the typical magical girl episode plot of, “Will the important character leave the team?” Usually, these episodes are void of tension because we know the important character won’t leave the main cast before the show ends. However, this episode has Reika/Chloe leaving in a month. This may leave enough time for the series to end before she goes abroad, so there’s still tension. The sub shows the title card. Then, we see the main cast walking home. Akane/Kelsey congratulates Reika/Chloe, and Nao/April says she didn’t know Reika/Chloe was considering studying abroad. Akane says it’s amazing that Reika got into such a highly selective program, while Kelsey says Chloe might meet the queen and get a British accent. Reika/Chloe, however, is worried about how the study-abroad opportunity will get in the way of her saving the world. It won’t. If there’s trouble, the others will call you and you’ll go through a bookcase to teleport to them. The girls don’t say any of this, but Miyuki/Emily does say that Reika/Chloe will still be able to help them for a month. Reika/Chloe is still worried. Reika/Chloe parts ways with the others, and dialogue is added where Kelsey says they need to have a lot of fun this month. Then, we cut to Reika/Chloe’s house. Reika’s mother says that Reika needs to pack, while Chloe’s mother congratulates her. A shot of her mother writing a packing list is removed because Japanese. 43 05 cut text 4.png|Mother Reika’s mom says she has something special for Reika to take with her, while Chloe’s mom says they have to make a packing list. Reika/Chloe tells her mom it’s too early to start thinking about that. Her brother says that he applied to the same program in the past, but he didn’t get in. In the dub, we get a worrying bit where he says their parents were disappointed in him for not getting into the extremely selective program. Some parents in real life push their kids way too much, and I worry about Chloe’s family. A shot of Reika/Chloe’s grandfather painting the Japanese character for “The Path” is removed, which is weird because a Japanese sign behind him is unedited. 43 06 cut text 5.png|The Path Reika/Chloe announces to Grandpa that she got into the program, and he congratulates her. Reika says that she’s grateful to be accepted, while Chloe says that she should be very happy because everyone else is. In the sub, there’s a bit of silence where Grandpa looks at her and then goes back to his painting. In the dub, Chloe talks while he’s looking at her, and because Painting Is Bad, him painting is cut. 43 07 cut text 6.png Apparently, Painting Is Very Bad, because the next exchange is altered significantly. In the sub, Grandpa shows Reika paintings of two different characters, both of which mean “path”. He says there are a lot of paths and asks which one Reika has chosen. Reika has no answer. In the dub, the paintings are removed. Chloe asks Grandpa why she isn’t as excited as everyone else, and he says that the shortest path isn’t always the best path to follow and she must choose her own. Here are the removed shots: 43 08 cut reika 1.png|Grandfather: "Reika." Reika: "Yes?" 43 09 cut text 7.png|The Path 43 10 cut text 8.png|The Path (but written differently) Saban’s hatred of Japanese characters continues, as a shot of Reika/Chloe in her bedroom has a bunch of shots removed. Because of the cut content (and because it’s always what Saban does), Chloe starts speaking much earlier than Reika. Reika says that she’s always been certain of her path (no, you haven’t. In fact, most of your focus episodes are about you struggling to decide your path) and that her friends and family have always supported her, but that she can’t decide what path to take. Chloe says that the study-abroad program is a great opportunity and that she’s always wanted what her friends and family wanted until now. 43 11 cut text 9.png|Reika: "I have always been certain of my goals. That is how I have gotten here." 43 12 cut text 10.png|Reika: "The people around me have always supported me. But..." 43 13 cut text 11.png We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Joker/Rascal laments that his underlings were useless. He then decides to take on Beauty/Breeze because she’s the smartest member of the team. As we fade from this scene to the next, Joker is silent, while Rascal giggles evilly. We cut to the girls hanging out after school. In the sub, Nao asks why Reika wants to study abroad and Reika says she wants to see what potential she has in another country and that her grandpa said it would be a great experience for her. Miyuki and Akane tell Reika she should go. In the dub, April says that Chloe must be excited to study abroad. Chloe says she should be, but she’s worried about her responsibilities at home. Emily and Kelsey say they can handle the bad guys by themselves. Nao/April says that Reika/Chloe is always selfless and that she should value her own desires for a change. In the sub, Candy says that it would make her happy if Reika’s dream came true and Yayoi says she’ll cheer Reika on; in the dub, Candy says that Chloe should be happy because her dreams are coming true and Lily says that Chloe being happy makes everyone else happy, too. Reika/Chloe thanks the others. Reika bows to them; this is cut from the dub. 43 14 cut bowing.png|Reika: "Everyone... thank you." After Reika/Chloe leaves, Miyuki/Emily wonders if their compliments were for the best and Emily adds that she wonders if Chloe believed them. Because of the added line, Emily starts speaking before Miyuki does. Candy is confused by everyone suddenly becoming sad, especially when Yayoi/Lily starts crying. In the sub, Candy asks why they’re all sad; in the dub, Candy asks if this means she gets chocolate. Akane tells Yayoi to stop crying because they have to send Reika off with a smile; Kelsey asks if Chloe will remember them in a year. Candy is confused, and Miyuki/Emily tells her Reika/Chloe is going to another country. Candy gets very upset at this. In the sub, Candy says she wants to be with Reika and that Reika shouldn’t leave, and Nao says that Candy shouldn’t be selfish because Reika wants to leave. In the dub, Candy asks how they can be happy about Chloe leaving and April says that they aren’t but they have to pretend to be happy for Chloe’s sake. The scene ends with Candy crying. We cut to Reika/Chloe doing archery and missing repeatedly. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, the first part has Chloe internally telling herself to clear her mind and concentrate, but the second part is silent save for Chloe breathing. Then, Joker/Rascal appears right next to her. Joker greets Reika, while Rascal asks if Chloe is having a bad day. We then go off formula (a nice change of pace) as Joker/Rascal summons a Bad End in the first half of the episode. Like the past three episodes, Joker is silent while Rascal talks. Reika/Chloe prepares to transform, but Joker/Rascal stops her and casts a spell on an archery target, sending the two to another world. We cut to the other four noticing the Bad End. Dialogue is added where April says, “A Dark Zone!” Name Change: I guess that means the Bad End funk is called Bad End Space in the sub and a Dark Zone in the dub. Additionally, a sign in front of the school with the school’s name on it gets its text removed. 43 15 japanese school.png|Rainbow Hills 43 16 english school.png Miyuki/Emily then notices that Reika/Chloe is gone. After this, we cut to Reika/Chloe, who is in a dark room. Two spotlights activate: one on her and one on Joker/Rascal. Joker welcomes Reika to his room (as if he could get any creepier!); Rascal welcomes Chloe to his circus. Reika/Chloe transforms into Beauty/Breeze. Joker says that Beauty is impatient; Rascal says she won’t be Glitter Breeze for long. Then, a ball pops open and reveals a banner, which is edited in the dub. The Japanese text says, “Congratulations for Being Chosen to Study Abroad!!”; the English text reads, “Bon voyage!” Additionally, dialogue is added where Breeze says, “Bon voyage? I can’t believe this.” 43 17 japanese banner 1.png|Congratulations for Being Chosen to Study Abroad!! 43 18 english banner 1.png|Bon Voyage 43 19 japanese banner 2.png|Joker: "Congratulations on being chosen to study abroad!" 43 20 english banner 2.png|Rascal: "Congratulations are in order! Winning that dream trip abroad..." Joker/Rascal congratulates Beauty/Breeze on being chosen to study abroad, and she stares at him in worry. In the sub, her staring has no dialogue over it; in the dub, Rascal continues to congratulate Breeze as she stares. The sub shows the eyecatches, which show Cure Beauty and Princess Beauty. Then, we cut back to the alternate world. In the sub, it’s silent for a bit before Beauty asks what’s going on and Joker says he’s congratulating her; in the dub, Rascal is the only one to talk, and he says that Breeze deserves a farewell party since none of her friends threw one. Joker/Rascal says he’s excited that he has to deal with less people in Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. No, you don’t. Bookcase teleportation, remember? Beauty/Breeze attacks Joker/Rascal, but he dodges and turns a mirror into a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon, echoing episode 5. Unlike with the other Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoons, Joker/Rascal does not jump in. As the Akanbe/Buffoon pounces towards Beauty/Breeze, dialogue is added where Rascal says the Buffoon wanted to say goodbye to Breeze. We cut to the archery grounds, where the other four have arrived. Nao asks where Reika is, while April says that something must have happened because Chloe would never leave her bow lying on the floor. Candy uses the Décor/Charm from last episode to gain a dog nose and sniff out Reika/Chloe’s location. Name Change: Judging by the dialogue from the Royal Clock, this Cure Décor/Glitter Charm is called the Dog Décor '''in the sub and the '''Puppy Dog Charm in the dub. Candy finds that Reika/Chloe has gone into the archery target. After she announces, the dub cuts a shot where the others run to Candy and Yayoi asks what Candy means. 43 21 cut archery room.png|Yayoi: "Over here?" Miyuki/Emily says they should transform, but because we already filled our transformation sequence quota for the episode, we cut to Beauty/Breeze before they do so. She and the Akanbe/Buffoon engage in a second-long EPIC FISTFIGHT before Joker/Rascal asks why she’s putting in so much effort when she’s going to be quitting the team anyway. Beauty/Breeze says that she never said she would quit Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force and Joker/Rascal asks if that means she refuses to study abroad. He chides her for lettings such an opportunity get away and pulls up a television (Rascal says it’s his grandmother’s), with which he shows all the people who will be let down if she doesn’t study abroad. Joker doesn’t stop taunting her; Rascal pauses his speech to note that the TV is getting fuzzy. Joker/Rascal flips the Akanbe/Buffoon, which causes it to suck him and Beauty/Breeze into an illusion of London. As she gasps, dialogue is added where Rascal says that Breeze should focus on her dreams. He continues to tell her that everyone, even him, will be happy if she goes to London. Eventually, it’s revealed that somehow he and Beauty/Breeze aren’t even in the mirror, though Joker/Rascal is speaking through Beauty/Breeze’s reflection. Beauty/Breeze detransforms, seemingly against her will, and wonders why that is. Joker/Rascal says it means she’s made her decision to leave for London. This causes Reika/Chloe to break down. Joker/Rascal pulls out a sword and is about to kill Beauty/Breeze when Happy/Lucky calls to her from the real world. Joker/Rascal opens a portal and forces the other four into his world. Sunny tries to run to Reika/Chloe, but Joker/Rascal puts up a barrier. When Sunny asks why Reika/Chloe isn’t transformed, he says that she’s decided to quit Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. The Akanbe/Buffoon jumps over the barrier to get to the other four (which begs the question of why the other four haven’t jumped over the barrier as well), and a fight ensues. Dialogue is added where Spring tells the Buffoon, “Oh no you don’t!” Candy runs up to Reika/Chloe and asks if she’s really quit. Joker/Rascal tells them she’s abandoning them to pursue her dream. The other girls say that they’re willing to help Reika/Chloe pursue her dream. However, they can’t hold back their tears anymore, so they start crying. In the sub, they all admit that they’re actually sad to see Reika go; in the dub, they say that they’re happy for her, despite their tears (except Candy, who says she’s sad). A shot of Happy/Lucky crying is removed. 43 22 cut happy.png|Cure Happy: *SOBS* "NOOOO!!" Reika/Chloe tells her friends that she doesn’t want to go, either. In the sub, she says this before running up to them and starting to cry, and she repeats that she doesn’t want to leave as she cries; in the dub, she runs up to them, cries, and says her grandpa told her to follow her heart, after which she says she doesn’t want to leave. Some of Reika crying is cut from the dub. Additionally, while both Reika and Chloe sound like they’re crying, Reika’s voice is a lot sadder, while Chloe’s is more composed. 43 23 cut reika 2.png|Reika: "I cannot bear the thought of having to separate from all of you!" 43 24 cut reika 3.png 43 25 cut reika 4.png|Reika: "I... I..." 43 26 cut reika 5.png|Reika: "I do not want that!!" In the sub, the girls all say Reika’s name; in the dub, the humans ask if she really is staying and Candy says she’s glad and asks if she can have chocolate now. Then, the dub cuts a shot of them all crying as we zoom out. 43 27 cut reika 6.png|Everyone: *SOBS* Joker/Rascal laughs and decides to kill all of them. He sends the Akanbe/Buffoon forward, but Reika/Chloe tells it to stop and it does. In the sub, March says Reika’s name; in the dub, Spring remarks that it actually obeyed Chloe and Candy says, “What do you know?” Joker/Rascal seems to have missed the entire previous conversation, given that he asks why Reika/Chloe is fighting since she isn’t in Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force anymore. Reika/Chloe says that she never said she was quitting (Chloe starts speaking before Reika). This causes Reika/Chloe to get her special new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. A huge blast of wintry wind freezes the entire arena. Reika says that her name is Aoki Reika, transforms, and says she’s also Cure Beauty; Chloe says she didn’t know what she wanted, transforms, and says she now does. Oh boy, song time!! The sub plays a song called “Your Mirror”, which is sung by Reika’s voice actress; the dub has no special song. And… the scene lives up to my expectations. “Your Mirror”'' is a good song, but it isn’t an EPIC SONG like “HEART GOES ON”. However, it does lie behind an EPIC SWORDFIGHT with TRAPEEZES and a GIANT FRICKING BOW AND ARROW. Let’s see if the dub messes this up. The girls are amazed at Beauty/Breeze, while Joker/Rascal is angry. He finally hops into the Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. Due to having him inside, it’s even more powerful than normal. In fact, it resembles Joker/Rascal more than it resembles an Akanbe/Buffoon. The Akanbe/Buffoon and Beauty/Breeze engage in a swordfight for a bit. Then, Joker/Rascal asks why she’s fighting again and chides her for not doing what everyone wants her to do. Beauty says that’s Joker’s opinion and not hers; Breeze says she used to worry too much about pleasing others. Joker responds that betraying everyone is not like her; Rascal accuses Breeze of being too cowardly to “fulfill her destiny”. Beauty just grunts; Breeze says that she does have guts, since that’s what it takes to say no to her parents. Again, I am really worried about her family. In the sub, Joker says that Beauty is straying from her path and Beauty says that she has found her path; in the dub, Rascal says Breeze is giving up on her dreams and Breeze says she’s not giving up anything. There’s then a heavily-edited moment where Beauty/Breeze runs toward Joker/Rascal. In the sub, she says that newly-blazed paths, side paths, and roundabout paths are all valid paths. For each path she mentions, the character for that path appears on screen. In the dub, these characters, as well as some shots of her, are cut out, and Breeze says that she still has her goals and dreams. 43 28 cut text 12.png 43 29 cut beauty 1.png|Cure Beauty: "The side path!" 43 30 cut text 13.png 43 31 cut beauty 2.png|Cure Beauty: "The roundabout path!" 43 32 cut text 14.png 43 33 cut text 15.png They fight some more. Dialogue is added where Rascal says he’s had enough and Breeze agrees. Beauty/Breeze then knocks the sword out of Joker/Rascal’s hand, and unlike her, he can’t form more. Beauty says her path is a path only she can decide, while Breeze says that her first goal is to send Rascal packing. Joker/Rascal jumps into the air and creates a bunch of replicas of himself, mirroring episode 5 (pun!). Dialogue is added where Rascal says that Breeze has to find him and his clones giggle. Beauty/Breeze turns her two ice swords into a giant bow and arrow. Beauty says that even if the path is long and windy, it is her path; Breeze says that the straight and narrow path isn’t always the best, but it usually is in archery. A bunch of spotlights light up and reveal the real Joker/Rascal. I don’t know why they do this, or if they really don’t and it just represents Beauty/Breeze pointing out the right one. Joker/Rascal panics, and Beauty/Breeze uses her finishing attack. '''Name Change:' Beauty’s new attack is called Beauty Blizzard Arrow. Breeze’s is Sparkle Blizzard Arrow. Both Joker and Rascal cry out when they get hit by the arrow, but Rascal also says, “Uh-oh!” and screams, “NOOOOOO!!!” The attack then turns the parallel universe into an expanse of clear sky and ice, amazing Happy/Lucky. Beauty/Breeze says that now is their chance to defeat Joker/Rascal, and they perform Royal Rainbow Burst, earning the Pudding Décor/Charm. Joker/Rascal jumps out of the Akanbe/Buffoon before it gets hit, with dialogue added where Rascal wishes the Buffoon good luck. Joker/Rascal teleports away, Joker saying Cure Beauty’s name angrily and Rascal saying that he’s running out of chances. The alternate world fades away, leaving the five in the archery room. We cut to somewhere outside, with the girls de-transformed. In the sub, this is a while after the last scene, since Miyuki says that Reika rejected the offer to study abroad; in the dub, Emily asks if Chloe is really going to stay. Akane/Kelsey says that she’s giving up a huge opportunity. Reika says that she is giving up a lot, but she’d rather be with her friends; Chloe says she isn’t giving up anyway and that she never wanted to study abroad and instead wanted to be with her friends. The girls celebrate and give her a big group hug. The episode ends with an inner-monologue from Reika/Chloe. Reika says her name and that her path is heading for her desired future alongside her friends; Chloe says that she hasn’t given up anything and that she’s gained a lot from refusing to take a trip abroad. Overall: Man, was this episode great! I like that it in some ways broke the formula of the previous three episodes. Even though the episode did annoyingly ignore the fact that teleportation exists in this world, I liked the way it went with the stock plot. Usually, the character not going away is treated as a sacrifice, but for Reika/Chloe, it was exactly what she wanted. Plus, the interaction between Joker/Rascal and Beauty/Breeze, especially the wonderful fight scene, was absolutely amazing. I look forward to seeing these two more, especially as the conflict ramps up. While the dub did cut out a good number of shots, it didn’t detract from the quality of the episode like last time. I do worry about poor Chloe having to deal with her overbearing parents, though… 'Next time: 'Miyuki/Emily reminisces about an old friend who brought her out of her shell as a kid! Category:Blog posts